Notre histoire
by Apollo16
Summary: Colby et Liz avaient caché à l'équipe qu'ils étaient marié et maintenant ils leurs doivent quelques explications.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.**

* * *

**David :** Je n'y crois pas.

**Megan :** Ça t'aurait tué de nous le dire ?

**Don :** T'aurais pu en parler plus tôt.

**Megan :** Vous auriez pu en parlez plus tôt.

**Colby :** Désolé.

**David :** Ça fait combien de temps que t'es marié avec Liz ?

**Colby :** Quatre ans.

**Don :** Et nous en parler ça vous est passé complétement au-dessus.

**Liz :** Vous n'étiez pas censé le savoir.

**David :** Oui mais maintenant on sait et je pense que vous nous devez quelques explications.

**Colby :** Quel genre ?

**David :** Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

Colby regarda Liz qui lui offrit un petit hochement de tête puis finalement raconta l'histoire de leur rencontre.

**FLASHBACK**

Colby Granger avait déjà beaucoup vécu pour son âge, il avait perdu son père à 15 ans et maintenant à 19 ans, il vivait dans la rue, obligé d'aller dans des associations pour sans abri pour pouvoir se nourrir et trouver des vêtements plus correcte notamment pour ses rendez-vous au centre de recrutement de l'armée. Aujourd'hui en pleine hiver il était frigorifié, il avait juste un sweat sur le dos, ni gant, ni bonnet. Il entra dans l'ancien hangar qui servait pour l'association dans laquelle il allait depuis 9 mois maintenant. Une bonne odeur de café régnait, à cette heure-ci il n'y avait quasiment personne, mais Colby remarqua quelqu'un de nouveau parmi les bénévoles, une jeune femme qui d'après son badge s'appelait Liz, elle devait avoir à peu près son âge, les cheveux brun, les yeux verts, magnifique pensa Colby mais il secoua la tête s'enlevant cette idée il n'avait aucune chance. Il s'approcha pour lui demander un café, elle le prépara et lui tendit alors qu'il allait le prendre, elle remarqua le début d'engelure qui se formait sur ses doigts.

**Liz :** Viens avec moi.

**Colby :** C'est rien.

Liz le foudroya du regard.

**Liz :** T'es conscient que tu peux perdre tes doigts si tu les laisse dans cet état.

Colby obéit un peu étonné par cet accès de colère, elle l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou elle lui prépara une casserole d'eau chaude, et fit signe à Colby de mettre ses mains dedans.

**Liz :** Comment tu t'appelles ?

**Colby :** Colby.

**Liz :** Tu viens ici depuis longtemps ?

**Colby :** 9 mois.

**Liz :** Pourquoi t'es dans la rue ?

Liz venait de finir sa question quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de demander.

**Colby :** Et ben dis donc c'est direct au moins.

**Liz :** Je suis vraiment désolé, je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas répondre.

Colby eut l'air de réfléchir puis se mit à parler.

**Colby :** J'avais quinze ans quand mon père est mort, il n'y avait que lui qui travaillait à la maison, après sa mort maman faisait des petits boulots mais ça ne suffisait pas, alors moi aussi je me suis mis à travailler au dépend de mes études, et finalement j'ai décidé de m'engager, je suis allé à L.A, mais ma mère n'a pas les moyens de me payer un appart alors en attendant la réponse du centre de recrutement je dors dehors.

**Liz :** Et ta mère tu l'as revu ?

**Colby :** Non, et je ne l'a reverrais pas avant très longtemps.

Liz voyait bien que ça faisait souffrir Colby et décida de changer un peu de sujet.

**Liz :** Pourquoi L.A ?

**Colby :** Quoi ?

**Liz :** Pourquoi t'es venu à L.A ?

**Colby :** Ca va te paraitre stupide.

**Liz :** Je suis sûr que non.

**Colby :** Je suis venu pour l'océan.

**Liz :** C'est la seule raison ?

**Colby :** Stupide, hein ?

**Liz :** Non, je ne pense pas.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration avant que Colby prenne finalement la parole.

**Colby :** Assez parlé de moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Liz :** Je vis à L.A.

**Colby :** Non, je veux dire ici à l'association.

**Liz :** Je vis à L.A depuis toute petite et j'ai toujours vu les sans-abri dans la rue, et j'ai toujours voulu aider, alors me voici.

**Colby :** C'est généreux de ta part, tout le monde nous voit dans la rue tous les jours ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il nous aide.

Liz hocha simplement la tête ça lui avait paru normal mais hélas pas tout le monde ne pensait comme elle.

**Liz :** Tu peux retirer tes mains.

Colby enleva ses mains de la casserole, il les avait complètement oubliées.

**Liz :** Viens je vais te donner des gants.

Elle lui trouva des gants qui lui allait et lui donna.

**Colby :** Désolé, je vais devoir y aller.

Liz hocha la tête un peu déçue, elle avait apprécié discuter avec lui.

**Colby :** Tu seras là demain ?

**Liz :** Oui à partir de 14 H.

**Colby :** Je viendrais alors.

Elle ne put dire quoi que ce soit, il venait de partir, elle sourit pressé d'être demain.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**David :** Alors vous vous êtes rencontré il y a…

**Liz :** 10 ans, oui.

**Megan :** Nous on voulait savoir quand est-ce que vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez demandé.

**Don :** Et ben maintenant on le demande.

Colby soupira et Liz prit la parole.


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASHBACK**

Ca faisait facilement deux semaines que Colby et Liz se voyait au centre pour les sans-abri, ils buvaient souvent des cafés ensemble.

**Liz :** Montre-moi tes mains.

Colby avait l'habitude, elle lui demandait tous les jours pour vérifier que les engelures ne revenaient pas, cependant elle le voyait clairement trembler de froid.

**Liz :** T'es frigorifié.

Colby hocha simplement la tête, il ne pouvait pas la contredire sur ce point.

**Liz :** Viens je vais te faire un café.

**Colby :** Merci.

Elle lui servit son café, il le prit volontiers et commença à boire. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais hésita, Liz quant à elle voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le préoccupait.

**Liz :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Colby :** Si j'étais un mec normal, je t'inviterais à diner dans un resto sympa on passerait une bonne soirée mais ce n'est pas le cas.

**Liz :** Et moi si j'avais été une fille normale j'aurais volontiers accepté.

Colby resta étonné par sa réponse.

**Liz :** Mais comme on est tous les deux pas très normaux, je te propose de venir diner chez moi.

**Colby :** T'es sérieuse ?

**Liz :** Plus que jamais.

**PAUSE**

**David :** Attend t'es en train de dire que pour votre premier diner c'est toi qui a fait la cuisine ?

**Liz :** Je n'étais pas toute seule.

**Megan :** Comme si Colby savait cuisiner.

**Liz :** Tu serais surprise, voir même impressionné.

**PLAY**

Ils marchèrent vingt minutes avant d'arriver chez Liz, elle ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Colby.

**Liz :** Je te préviens tout de suite ce n'est pas très grand.

**Colby :** C'est toujours mieux que dehors

**Liz :** C'est sûr.

Colby la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.

**Liz :** Je te préviens tout de suite je ne suis pas une grande cuisinière.

**Colby :** Peut-être que pour changer je pourrais t'apprendre un ou deux trucs.

**Liz :** Tu sais cuisiner ?

**Colby :** Disons que la dernière fois que j'ai cuisiné je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti.

**Liz :** Dans ce cas je te suis grand chef cuisinier.

Colby rigola et l'aida à préparer un gratin d'dauphinois, à la fin de la cuisson ils se mirent à table.

**Liz :** C'est délicieux.

**Colby :** Merci mais t'as quand même participé.

**Liz :** J'ai juste fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire.

**Colby :** Pour une fois qu'une femme écoute ce qu'on lui dit.

Liz rigola de bon cœur, et le reste du repas ce passa dans la même ambiance. Après avoir mangé le dessert, ils débarrassèrent et lorsqu'ils voulurent ranger un peu la cuisine, ils se retrouvèrent face à face leur visage pouvait presque se toucher. Colby frôla les lèvres de Liz, qui sans hésiter mit une main dernière sa nuque et approfondit le baiser, Colby répondit volontiers au baiser, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Colby détourna la tête gêné.

**Colby :** Je suis désolé.

**Liz :** Le sois pas j'en avais autant envie que toi.

**Colby :** C'est vrai ?

**Liz :** Oui.

**Colby :** Mais je suis qu'un…

Liz préféra le couper sachant très bien où il voulait en venir.

**Liz :** Tu vis peut-être dans la rue Colby, mais ce n'est pas ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es, tu es gentil, drôle, secret et tout un tas d'autre chose, c'est de ça que je suis tombé amoureuse pas du sans abri.

Colby ne savait pas trop comment exprimer sa reconnaissance alors il l'embrassa.

**Colby :** Merci.

**Liz :** Quand tu veux.

Finalement ils continuèrent à laver la vaisselle et Colby allait partir quand elle l'arrêta.

**Liz :** Tu peux rester.

**Colby :** Je ne veux pas déranger.

**Liz :** T'inquiète pas, viens.

Liz le prit par la main jusqu'à sa chambre, Colby hésita mais elle lui fit signe de s'allonger, c'est ce qu'il fit après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, elle le rejoignit et se blottit dans ses bras.

**PAUSE**

**Megan :** Tu le connaissais depuis à peine deux semaines, tu venais tout juste de l'embrasser et tu le laisse dormir avec toi.

**Liz :** Faut croire que oui.

**David :** Et vous avez juste dormit ?

**Liz :** Tu nous prends pour qui.

**David :** T'énerve pas, je posais juste la question.

**Colby :** On peut reprendre ?

**David :** Oui.

**PLAY**

Le lendemain lorsque Liz se réveilla elle était toute seule, étonné elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine sur la table elle trouvât un mot de Colby, lui disant qu'il était parti au centre de recrutement et qu'il l'a retrouverais ce soir à l'association. Elle sourit ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être heureuse à l'idée qu'ils se revoient.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Don :** Donc à partie de ce moment vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble ?

**Liz :** Oui.

**Megan :** Même si Colby n'avait pas d'argent il t'a quand même préparer au moins un rendez-vous romantique.

**Liz :** Oui.


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK**

Liz n'avait pas vu Colby de la journée, ça l'inquiétait jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre chez elle et trouve un mot de Colby lui donnant rendez-vous en face d'un restaurant près de la plage.

**PAUSE**

**Don :** Alors il t'a invité à diner.

Liz soupira.

**Liz :** Vous n'en avez pas marre de nous couper sans arrêt surtout pour poser des questions stupides.

**Don :** D'accord, d'accord, désolé.

**PLAY**

Elle le rejoignit à l'heure dite, il l'attendait déjà un bouquet cueillit à la main dans sa main, il lui tendit et elle sourit, elle regarda Colby et l'embrassa.

**Liz :** Merci.

**Colby :** De rien.

Colby sourit et la prit par la main, ils allèrent sur la plage et trempèrent les pieds dans l'eau.

**Colby :** Tu viens souvent ici ?

**Liz :** Quasiment jamais, entre mes études et l'association je n'ai pas trop le temps, et toi ?

**Colby :** Tous les jours, c'est l'un des rares endroits où je me sens bien depuis la mort de mon père.

**Liz :** Et c'est quoi les autres endroits ?

**Liz :** Quand je suis avec toi.

Liz sourit et l'embrassa.

**PAUSE**

**David :** Comme si Colby disait des choses comme ça.

**Colby :** Si vous continuez on n'arrête là.

**David :** D'accord, j'ai compris, je me tais.

**PLAY**

Ils se promenèrent une grande partie de la soirée avant de finalement rentrer.

**Liz :** Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Megan :** Et t'appelle ça une soirée romantique.

**Liz :** Et on se demande pourquoi tu trouves personne.

**Megan :** A moins qu'il se soit passé un truc cette nuit-là c'est beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas une soirée romantique.

Liz eut un sourire rêveur et Colby rougit légèrement.

**Don :** Alors il s'est passé un truc.

**Liz :** C'est fort probable mais vous n'aurez aucuns détails.

Les trois agents soupirèrent de frustration.

**Don :** Et après cette nuit-là qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Colby :** J'ai été accepté dans les Rangers.

**David :** Comment a réagi Liz ?

**Colby :** Plutôt bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**mae27: ****Tu es la seule invité donc je ne peux que te répondre comme ça, merci pour ton commentaire, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira autant que ce que j'ai déjà écrit. **

**FLASHBACK**

Liz venait de finir son service à l'association quand elle vit Colby arriver, elle l'embrassa rapidement il répondit au baiser mais elle vit bien qu'il avait l'air ailleurs.

**Liz :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** Il faut que je te parle.

**Liz :** Vas-y.

**Colby :** Pas ici.

**Liz :** Où alors ?

**Colby :** Suis-moi.

Colby lui prit la main et une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent sur la plage.

**Colby :** L'armée m'a engagée.

**Liz :** Mais c'est génial !

Colby ne dit rien et Liz voyait bien que ça ne l'enthousiasmer pas plus que ça.

**Liz :** Non, ce n'est pas géniale ?

Colby secoua la tête.

**Colby :** Non, je pars dans trois jours pour la base d'Hawaï.

**Liz :** Pour combien de temps ?

**Colby :** Pour six mois, ensuite je passe une semaine ici et je pars en Afghanistan.

Les yeux de Liz se remplir de larmes et Colby sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue, sachant qu'il en était responsable.

**Colby :** Je suis désolé.

Liz secoua la tête, ce n'était pas de sa faute, en plus ses yeux remplis de larme témoignait de sa souffrance qui était au moins égal à la sienne.

**Liz :** Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'y blottit espérant pouvoir tout oublier.

**FIN DU FLASHABCK**

**David :** Et alors t'es parti ?

**Colby :** Je n'avais pas trop le choix.

**Megan :** Et vous vous êtes revu après les six mois que tu as passés à Hawaï ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**David :** Et après t'es parti ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**Don :** Comment s'est passé ton départ ?

**Colby :** Pas super comme vous pouvez l'imaginer.

**FLASHBACK**

Colby était avec Liz à l'aéroport d'ici quelques minutes il partirait elle ne voulait pas lâcher sa main espérant qu'il puisse rester même si elle savait que c'était impossible. Puis le moment fatidique arriva un militaire appela tous les hommes pour qu'ils se rassemblent, Colby fit face à Liz lui essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

**Colby :** Je reviendrais.

**Liz :** T'en sais rien.

**Colby :** Si je le sais.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras profitant de la sensation.

**Liz :** T'as intérêt à m'écrire.

**Colby :** je te le promets.

**Liz :** Je t'aime.

**Colby :** Je t'aime aussi.

Finalement Colby l'embrassa et il partit, obligé de suivre les autres soldats.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Megan :** Et vous vous êtes revus quand après ça ?

**Liz :** Deux ans après son premier engagement.

**Don :** Deux ans sans se voir ça fait long.

**David :** Comment se sont passées les retrouvailles ?

**Liz :** Super bien.

**Colby :** Faut dire qu'elle m'avait préparé une surprise de taille.

**Megan :** Quoi ?

**Liz :** J'avais payé un voyage à la mère de Colby pour qu'elle vienne à L.A.

**David :** Avec quel argent ?

**Liz :** Je travaillais depuis deux ans pour le F.B.I, j'avais économisé.

**Megan :** Alors les retrouvailles, on veut des détails.

Liz et Colby soupirèrent mais Colby se mit tout de même à raconter leurs retrouvailles.


	5. Chapter 5

**FLASHBACK**

Ca faisait deux jours que la maman de Colby était chez Liz, les deux femmes s'appréciaient énormément, aujourd'hui elles étaient à l'aéroport pour attendre Colby.

**Maria :** L'avion arrive dans combien de temps ?

**Liz :** D'ici cinq minutes.

**Maria :** Je suis nerveuse.

**Liz :** Vous n'avez aucune raison de l'être, Colby rêvait de vous revoir, il sera plus qu'heureux de vous retrouver.

**Maria :** Et vous vous êtes nerveuse ?

**Liz :** Oui, ça fait deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, il peut se passer un tas de truc en deux ans.

**Maria :** Je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux de vous revoir aussi.

**Liz :** Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

**Maria :** L'instinct maternelle et croyait moi c'est le meilleur.

Liz sourit.

**Liz :** Merci.

Elle espérait de tout cœur que Maria ait raison. Leur discussion avait fait passer le temps, et Liz vit sur le panneau d'affichage que l'avion de Colby venait de se poser, ça y'est l'instant de vérité allait bientôt arriver. Il sortit parmi les premier passager, et dès qu'il vit Liz il sourit et alla la voir il l'a pris dans ses bras et elle s'y blotti profitant de cette sensation qui lui avant tant manqué, cette échange fut coupé par une voix que Colby reconnaitrait entre mille.

**Maria :** Alors on ne dit pas bonjour à sa vieille mère ?

Liz senti Colby se tendre et se demanda pendant quelques instants si elle avait bien fait puis un grand sourire apparu sur son visage. Sans hésiter Colby prit sa mère dans ses bras, et la serra très fort, trois ans sans se voir c'est long. Finalement ils se séparèrent et avant que Liz puisse dire quoi que ce soit il l'a pris dans ses bras.

**Colby :** Merci je t'aime tellement.

Elle sourit.

**Liz :** Je t'aime aussi.

**Maria **: Alors t'es heureux ?

**Colby :** C'est un euphémisme j'ai les deux femmes de ma vie avec moi, je suis au paradis.

Liz et Maria rigolèrent et ils rentrèrent chez eux en famille.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Don :** Et depuis tu l'as revu ta mère ?

Les yeux de Colby s'assombrirent et il secoua la tête.

**Colby :** Pas depuis huit ans, mais je pourrais jamais assez remercier Liz de lui avoir payé le voyage.

**Megan :** T'es resté combien de temps en permission ?

**Colby :** Un mois.

**David :** Et ensuite qu'est ce qui s'est passe ?

**Liz :** On ne s'est pas revu pendant ces trois dernières années d'engagement.

**David :** Et les retrouvailles ?

**Liz :** Un peu moins bien.

**Colby :** D'après elle.

**Don :** Des détails ?!


	6. Chapter 6

**FLASHBACK**

Liz attendait Colby à l'aéroport, elle était inquiète, elle avait reçu un courrier lui disant qu'il était blessé mais ne donnant pas la gravité de son état. Elle attendait nerveusement faisant les cent pas dans l'aéroport, en plus elle ne savait pas exactement quand l'avion arriverait, l'armé n'avait donné qu'une heure approximative, elle allait demander des informations lorsque des soldats commençaient à arriver, les premier n'avaient que quelques égratignures, mais ensuite certain avec des bras dans le plâtre où était en béquilles, finalement elle le vit, il avait un œil au beurre noir, une attelle au poignet et il boitait fortement. Dès qu'elle fut assez près elle l'enlaça et sentit ses bars se serrer autour de sa taille, elle sourit heureuse, encore plus sachant qu'il ne partira plus, elle resserra sa prise un peu plus fort pour être sûr qu'elle ne rêvait pas, et il grogna de douleur.

**Liz :** Ça va ?

**Colby :** T'inquiète pas.

**Liz :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Colby :** Je te raconterais mais plus tard.

**Liz :** D'accord.

Liz lui prit la main se promettant de ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**

**David :** Alors, qu'est ce qui t'étais arrivé ?

**Colby :** L'opération a mal tourné, je faisais partie des blessés leger.

**Don :** Quel genre de blessures ?

**Colby :** Une entorse au poignet, deux côtes cassée et quelques bleus.

**Megan :** Et après ça qu'est ce qui s'est passé d'important ?

**Liz :** Sa demande en mariage.

**Megan :** Qu'est-ce que t'avais préparé ?

**Colby :** Rien justement.

**David :** Explique.

**FLASHBACK**

Colby venait de sortir du bureau de l'armée où il avait signé sa lettre de démission, il avait encore un peu de temps avant son rendez-vous avec Liz alors il décida d'aller à la plage, il fut surpris d'y trouver Liz.

**Colby :** Hey !

**Liz :** Salut.

**Colby :** Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.

**Liz :** J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

**Colby :** A propos de quoi ?

**Liz :** De ma vie, mon travail, toi.

Colby fut soudain un peu inquiet.

**Colby :** Et qu'est-ce que tu en as déduit ?

**Liz :** Que j'avais de la chance, ça n'a pas toujours était facile mais à chaque fois ça valait le coup de se battre.

Colby avait l'air de réfléchir avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

**Colby :** Epouse-moi.

Il avait dit ses mots sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et voyant la surprise dans les yeux de Liz il comprit qu'il devait s'expliquer.

**Colby :** Je n'ai pas de bague et je n'ai rien préparé, mais je t'aime, on s'est battu pour en arriver là, on s'est toujours battu ensemble et je veux qu'on le fasse jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

Liz était toujours étonné par cette demande, mais elle comprenait, elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire, elle aussi en avait envie.

**Liz :** Oui, oui, je veux t'épouser !

Il sourit la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les aires.

**FIN DU FLASHABCK**

**David :** T'avais vraiment rien préparé.

**Megan :** Tu lui as quand même acheté une bague, après.

**Colby :** Je voulais mais elle a refusé, elle voulait quelque chose de plus symbolique.

**Don :** Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Liz :** Ses plaques militaires, elles représentent tous ce qu'on a vécus pour en arriver là.

**David :** Et toi Colby t'as quelque chose.

Colby secoua la tête, il n'avait pas besoin d'un objet pour savoir qu'elle été la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

**Megan :** Et votre mariage ?

**Colby :** Rien de très intéressant.

La vérité c'est que ce jour était le plus beau de leur vie, mais il voulait le garder pour eux.

**David :** Et après ça, autre chose d'important.

**Liz :** Je suis tombé enceinte.

Toute l'équipe savait que Liz avait un fils Ryan, mais jusqu'à maintenant personne ne savait qui était le père.

**Don :** Comment à réagit Colby ?

**Liz :** Plus que bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**FLASHBACK**

Liz avait donné rendez-vous à Colby sur la plage, exactement au même endroit que là où il l'avait demandé en mariage, dès qu'il l'a vit il s'approcha et l'embrassa.

**Colby :** D'habitude c'est moi qui te donne rendez-vous ici.

**Liz :** Il fallait que je te parle c'est important.

Colby vit tout de suite qu'elle était inquiète.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Liz hésitait elle avait tellement peur de sa réaction.

**Liz :** Je suis enceinte.

Liz vit les yeux de Colby s'agrandirent de surprise, et elle eut aussitôt peur de sa réaction, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de la possibilité d'avoir un enfant, et elle était morte de trouille à l'idée qu'il ne veuille pas de cet enfant qu'elle désirait tant. Puis son expression changea un grand sourire apparu sur son visage et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, Liz soupira soulagée et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

**Colby :** Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire plus beau cadeau, je t'aime tellement.

**Liz :** Je t'aime aussi.

Il lui prit la main et ils continuèrent leur ballade sur la plage pendant toute la route jusqu'à chez eux Colby souriait de pure bonheur et Liz se sentit stupide de s'être autant inquiétée bientôt ils seront une famille.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Don :** Et neuf mois après Ryan naissait.

Liz et Colby se regardèrent, il hocha légèrement la tête et elle lui prit la main.

**Liz :** J'étais enceinte de jumeau.

Les agents dans la pièce n'ont pas eu besoin qu'on leur explique, ça voulait dire que l'un de leurs enfants est mort.

**Liz :** Ryan et Maria sont nés prématurément de trois mois, avec très peu de chance de s'en sortir.

**Colby :** Ryan à réussit, il s'en est tiré sans séquelle, mais Maria est morte après deux jours.

**David :** Vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous en parler.

Liz et Colby se regardèrent dans les yeux et finalement commencèrent se récit douloureux.

**FLASHBACK**

Colby était dans le service néonatal, Liz à côté de lui, il allait pouvoir prendre sa fille dans ses bras pour la première fois, il était inquiet, terrorisé à l'idée de faire une bêtise, elle était si petite. Une infirmière lui fit signe de s'asseoir et il obéit, pendant ce temps une infirmière sortait sa petite princesse de la couveuse, on lui donna dans les bras, et aussitôt il fut conquis, elle était si belle, il se promit de la protéger contre tout, personne ne lui ferrait jamais de mal. Liz caressait la tête de sa petite fille, qui pour l'instant d'après les médecin s'en sortait très bien, elle n'était pas tiré d'affaire mais elle avait toutes les chances de s'en sortir.

Seulement l'instant magique fut de courte durée, il ne tenait sa petite fille que depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un bip continu retentit, et sans rien comprendre Maria était retiré des bras de son papa.

**FIN DU FLASHBA****CK**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mae27 : Encore une fois merci pour ton commen taire en esperant que la suite te plaise.**

**Liz :** Dix minutes plus tard on nous annonçait qu'elle était morte.

Colby n'avait pas dit un mot pendant tout le récit, il avait l'air particulièrement touché encore plus que Liz, et avant que qui que ce soit puisse dire quelque chose il quitta la pièce sans un mot, David allait le suivre mais Liz l'arrêta.

**Liz : **Il a besoin de temps, on n'a jamais raconté cette histoire avant aujourd'hui.

**Megan :** Tu as l'air de mieux prendre la mort de Maria que lui.

**Liz :** Te méprend pas, sa mort m'a fait souffrir et c'est encore le cas, mais c'est Colby qui l'a tenait dans ses bras quand elle est morte, je pense que quelques part il s'est toujours dit que c'était sa faute.

**Don :** C'est stupide.

**Liz :** C'est Colby.

Don hocha la tête, elle avait raison.

**David :** Comment vous avez réussi à surmonter la mort de Maria ?

**Liz : **En grande partie grâce à Ryan, et ensemble, au début ça a été difficile mais on a fini par faire son deuil.

**Don :** Et Ryan est resté combien de temps à l'hôpital ?

**Liz :** Trois mois, je pense que le jour où il est sorti de l'hôpital était l'un des plus beaux de ma vie.

Les trois agents hochèrent la tête de manière compréhensive, quand à Liz elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, cela faisait dix minutes que Colby était parti, elle était un peu inquiète même si elle avait une petite idée de l'endroit où il était.

**Liz :** Désolé mais je dois aller voir Colby et je pense qu'on a largement répondu à vos questions.

**Don :** Pas de problème.

**Megan :** Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit.

Liz semblait réfléchir et finalement hocha la tête.

**Liz :** Ça te dérangerait pas de t'occuper de Ryan jusqu'à demain matin.

**Megan :** Non, pas du tout.

**Liz :** Merci.

Liz partit sans ajouter un mot, elle savait qu'elle retrouverait Colby au cimetière, elle espérait juste qu'il allait bien. Environ quinze minutes plus tard elle arriva à proximité de la tombe, Colby était assis devant en pleine contemplation de la pierre tombale, elle se souvenait qu'ils l'avaient choisis ensemble, dessus un petit ange et une gravure : « A notre princesse », elle sentit les larmes lui piquaient les yeux en se remémorant se douloureux souvenir, normalement c'est sa fille qui aurait dû choisir sa pierre tombale pas l'inverse. Elle inspira profondément, essuya ses larmes, et s'asseya en face de la tombe juste à côté de Colby. Le silence régnait, même les oiseaux avaient cessé leur chant joyeux comme si il sentait que c'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, finalement Colby prit la parole.

**Colby :** Est-ce que c'est ma faute ?

**Liz :** De quoi tu parles ?

**Colby :** La mort de Maria.

**Liz :** Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, ne pense jamais ça, c'est horrible ce qui s'est passé et injuste mais ce n'est pas ta faute.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, racontait leur histoire avait été difficile, il n'y avait pas que de bon souvenirs.


	9. Chapter 9

Au F.B.I aussi régnait le silence, finalement coupé par Megan.

**Megan :** Waouh !

**Don :** On ne s'attendait pas à ça.

**David :** Certainement pas.

**Megan :** Et dire que tout ça a commencé par un simple lapsus.

**FLASHBACK**

L'équipe rangeait les dossiers d'une affaire qu'il venait de boucler, Liz les avait un peu aidé, et ils discutaient tranquillement.

**Liz :** Eh bébé tu peux me passer ces dossier.

Liz s'arrêta net se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**David :** Je n'ai pas rêvé ?

**Megan :** Absolument pas.

**Don :** Alors une explication ?

**Colby :** On leur dit ?

**Liz :** On n'a pas trop le choix.

**Colby :** On est marié.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**David :** Ça vous dit une bière.

**Don :** Je crois qu'on en a besoin.

**Megan :** Je ne peux pas, je dois m'occuper de Ryan.

Au cimetière Colby et Liz était toujours silencieux, elle savait qu'il avait besoin de temps, qu'il parlerait quand il sera prêt.

**Colby :** Elle me manque.

**Liz :** Je sais ce que tu ressens, elle me manque aussi, mais aujourd'hui elle est partie et ça fait trois ans déjà, on a besoin de la laisser et d'avancer.

**Colby :** Et si on l'oublie ?

**Liz :** Se sera jamais le cas, elle restera à jamais dans nos cœur et c'est le plus important.

**Colby :** Je sais, je l'ai toujours su mais ça fait tellement mal.

**Liz :** Allez viens, ce soir on est juste tous les deux, on pourrait en profité pour être heureux comme avant, sans s'occuper de Maria, de Ryan, de l'équipe, juste nous deux, pour ce soir c'est tout ce qui compte.

**Colby :** T'as raison.

Il se leva et la prit par la main, ils passèrent une soirée juste tous les deux, une soirée qui leur permit d'être heureux comme avant, et en voyant le sourire sur le visage de Colby, Liz savait qu'ils iraient bien, ça mettra le temps qu'il faudra mais ils y arriveront, parce qu'à deux on est toujours plus fort que tout seul.

**FIN**


End file.
